


Consensual Kidnapping - Ladrien

by sariahsue



Series: Lovesquare Requests [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Ladybug is going to get alone time with her boyfriend.  One way or the other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Consensual Kidnapping - Ladrien

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous

Ladybug tried to quiet her pounding heart as she hid under Adrien's bed. They'd almost been caught. Well, that wasn't the _only_ reason her heart was hammering. It was mostly because of all the kissing they'd just been doing…

"Thank you, Nathalie," Adrien said. The bed creaked faintly as he shifted his weight uneasily above her. "I'll be ready."

"Ten minutes," Nathalie said, walking across the room and shutting the door with a soft click.

Adrien exhaled slowly, and Ladybug took that as her cue to climb back onto the bed. "Ten minutes." She leaned into him, faces close, hoping he'd take the hint and lie down again. "Want to keep going?"

He turned and scrambled off the bed, like he couldn't get away from her fast enough. "I have to get ready."

A younger Ladybug might have taken that small rejection personally, but after secretly dating for three years, she knew that it wasn't about her this time. "Want to talk about it?" she asked, expecting the answer to be no, as it so often was.

"I can't do anything!" he said, moving to the couch and snatching up a shoe. "I can't decide anything, make choices, go places. I can't take _you_ anywhere." He flung an arm in her direction as she crawled off the bed and walked over. "I need a bulletproof excuse if I want to get out and do _anything_!" He was jamming his foot into his second shoe when she sat down.

"Just focus on next year," she told him, quickly abandoning her spot next to him in favor of his lap, offering what little comfort she could. "You'll be old enough to move out and they legally won't be able to bother you like this."

"That doesn't help me now," Adrien said.

There was nothing she hated more than being powerless to help those she loved, but that seemed to be the entire nature of their relationship. No one knew they were dating, so Ladybug couldn't interfere. Marinette supposedly didn't know any of his personal secrets, so there was nothing she could do as a civilian. All she could offer was comfort, so she settled against his chest, laid her head on his shoulder, and held him tenderly as he clung to her.

Neither of them moved until the ten minutes were up.

"This going to be a short one?" She usually waited for him to get back for short sessions.

"No." Adrien didn't look at her as he reached for the doorknob. "I'll let you know if I can think of a convincing enough excuse to skip," he said. "But you probably shouldn't wait for me." And then he was gone.

A bulletproof excuse? Well, she could provide one of those.

Twenty minutes later, an alarmed Ladybug photobombed, and ruined, the perfect shot. "Akuma!" she shouted, as she dropped between Adrien and the camera. "Everyone needs to leave. It'll be here any second!"

While the photographer and the other crew scattered, Nathalie stepped forward, looking confused. "Akuma? Are you certain?"

"Very," Ladybug said. "It was headed this way, looking for Adrien." She turned, trying to keep her expression convincingly neutral. "I'm sorry, Mr. Agreste, but you'll have to come with me."

"Of course," Adrien said. His face was slack from surprise, and she wasn't sure if it was because she was suddenly there rescuing him or because he hadn't caught on to her plan yet.

She scooped him up bridal style, watched with delight as his cheeks turned pink, and then turned to Nathalie one last time. "I'll bring him straight home once this threat is over." She didn't wait for a response before swinging away.

The place she had picked out wasn't glamorous, just a normal rooftop she and Cat Noir often hung out on. But high chimneys on three sides gave it decent privacy, so it was there she lowered Adrien slowly to his feet.

For his part, Adrien refused to let her go, looping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer. "How long do you think we have until they figure out there's no akuma?"

She rested a hand over his heart, the other pulling him down for a kiss. "Not nearly long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I had been desperately hoping someone would pick consensual kidnapping with Ladrien. I had this whole idea ready to go when the ask came in! Request 9/16


End file.
